Lost Colors
by mshinata
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha could only see in black and white. Until he met this girl who could made him see colors. She had no friends. He hated his life. Although...he continued to help her. SasuHina, PLOTLINE similar to Clannad! I don't own Clannad. DISCONTINUED
1. Seeing Colors Again

**Mshinata: **This is another SasuHina fan fic based on the Anime _Clannad. _PLEASE, tell me if I should update it. I know I have other stories but I want to see if this story's good. xD I do not own Naruto OR Clannad. The plot line will be similar but not entirely. I also do not own that.

"…_Please…we can…we can get through this! We can do this…no…you can…please." The young man pleaded as he held the hand of his one true love. He didn't want this to end. Everything…was going wrong. The young woman slowly opened her eyes and faintly smiled. She squeezed back his hand._

"_I…love you…so much…" She said, only above a whisper._

"_And so do I…please…NO!" Hot tears came streaming down his face._

"_Please…take care of her…" She weakly said._

"_We c-can both…" He said._

He jolted forward from his bed and panted heavily. He removed the bangs that stuck to his face and sighed. He was tired of having this dream lately…

* * *

_It's suffocating. _

_This city is truly suffocating. _

_I swear…I will die from this place. Everything about it…it's all the same. I want to forget all those hurtful memories. I'd rather die. _

_Everything's the same. I talk with people and also go to school. What's the point? I won't gain anything from it._

_In my eyes…everything is black and white._

The name was Uchiha Sasuke, delinquent who hated almost everything. He thought going to school was worthless even if he had the highest grades in the class. Everyone admired him, but only a few people were his friends. He didn't like to make friends.

Sasuke sighed as he threw his bag over his shoulder. His black bangs covering his tired face. Another day of school for him…another day of uselessness.

He walked down the road to his school. He was surprised to find a person up ahead since he hadn't been seeing some students from his school that went down this road.

Sasuke was interested so he stopped about a few feet behind her and kept his distance.

"I can do it!" The person said to herself. Apparently, she was a girl with her quiet voice and long hair. He was shocked quite a bit and moved in closer to hear her quiet voice. "Don't you like this school? I really like it…a lot."

She wasn't speaking to him since…she hadn't noticed his presence. Of course, Sasuke was intrigued by her words. He felt the exact opposite of what she felt.

"Everything…can't all possibly be unchanged…ne?" The girl looked up at the road straight ahead. Sasuke got a clear view of what her eyes looked like now. They were white-no…lavender…some pearl colored eye color. "Even so…do you still love this place?" She asked. A flicker of blackish-bluish hair showed up. Was that…was that color just now?

"It takes time to love something." Sasuke said suddenly. The girl was surprised but turned around to face him. He could clearly see everything of her now…but in this mind…she was…beautiful. Everything around her was black and white…but she was like a rainbow of colors. "Let's go. We're going to be late for school." He said, walking ahead with his eyes closed. She quietly obliged and walked beside him.

* * *

"Let go of me, you bastards!" A loud-mouthed blond shouted. Two guys about his age were holding his arms back.

"You should stop listening to music so loudly in the morning!" One guy complained.

"But if I don't listen to it, how am I going to survive the rest of the day?!" The blond complained.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Another guy said. Sasuke sighed as he saw his "best friend" about to get beaten up.

"I think Naruto should learn his lesson by now…" Sasuke said to himself.

"Sasuke-teme, don't just stand there! Help me!" Naruto cried as they were stretching out his arms and legs, torturing every part of his body.

"I'll turn into an idiot like you if I do." Sasuke said, looking the other way.

"I HATE YOU!" Naruto cried as the guys continued to stretch him. They finally stopped and dropped him. They kicked him around a bit as Naruto cried for help. They picked him up again and threw him against the wall.

"Amazing." Sasuke said sarcastically. He continued to watch the little fight until someone stopped it.

"You guys…stop it! Some people need their peace!" A woman with black hair and crimson-red eyes shouted as she ran towards the group of guys.

"Let's go, guys!" They all said and ran away. They dropped Naruto on the floor in the process. He was already half-dead when he hit the floor.

"You saved my life, Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto cried as she slowed down and looked down at Naruto.

"Eh…it was your fault, you know!" Kurenai yelled at him. "Boys these days…" She huffed.

* * *

"I swear…I hate those guys." Naruto mumbled, sitting down and laying his head on the table in his apartment. The little incident that happened about a few minutes ago happened in Naruto's hallway outside of his room. He finally was put back in his room because Sasuke made him go back in.

"It's better if you shout it to the whole world." Sasuke said back. "I swear, I hate those guys!" Sasuke imitated Naruto but said it a bit louder.

"Eh?! What are you doing, Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth.

"You pansy." Sasuke said in annoyance as he removed his hand from his mouth.

"Hey…I can beat them up if I wanted to." Naruto said, returning to his normal spot. "Of course…you're always going to be my back up." Naruto pointed to Sasuke.

"Awesome. I'll be happy to kill you." Sasuke said back.

"I meant THEM!" Naruto pointed in accusation to Sasuke.

"But you always get beat up, wimp." Sasuke said, facing the other way.

"Teme…" Naruto said and started to rant.

_And there…another day ends. It's all the same. I have no ambition in life. That's why…_

* * *

Sasuke slowly walked to his classroom in the morning and yawned. He was tired as usual. He entered the classroom and put his bag on his desk. He sat down and leaned his chin on his palm. Sasuke looked out of the window…wondering about his life…

"Uchiha-kun," A girl with long blond hair in a pony tail with dazzling blue eyes walked towards him.

"Nani, Ino?" Sasuke said rudely. The girl sighed.

"You came in class late, AGAIN." She complained.

"It's not your problem, is it?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"No…but…if you want to get through high school, I suggest you get to class ON time." Ino said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Why are class representatives so commanding?" Sasuke asked.

"BECAUSE…I REPRESENT the class. We need a good reputation, Uchiha-kun!" Ino scolded.

"Eh…I'll think about it." Sasuke said.

"Tch. You'll THINK about it, but you won't bother to actually DO it." Ino said. He always hated her for putting emphasis on specific words. "I can read minds you know."

"Hn. Oh really?" Sasuke smirked.

"You'll plan on being late tomorrow as well, and you keep thinking about a mysterious girl." Ino waved a finger in the air.

"Eh? I guess you really are a mind-reader…" Sasuke said, bored.

"HEY! Sasuke!" A book flew straight towards Sasuke but luckily he stood up and dodged it.

"Onee-chan!" Ino shouted with joy.

"Temari…" Sasuke said, straightening himself.

"You picking a fight with my sister, again?!" Temari said as she slammed the classroom door open and stomped towards him. She grabbed his uniform tie. "You bastard!"

"We were only talking!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Even though he's usually an idiot, he didn't hurt me or anything, Onee-chan." Ino said defensively and nervously. Temari glared at Sasuke and let go of his tie.

"Whatever." Temari said.

"Ino was reading my mind." Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" Temari said interestedly.

"Yeah. She says I'll be late for school tomorrow and I keep thinking about this girl." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Temari grinned evilly. "…that's scary."

"It's nothing." Temari said, smirking. "Well, hope it goes well with that girl!" Temari said as she patted him on the shoulder. She smirked and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallways as he was trying to find a place to eat. He usually ate alone…unless Naruto EVER came to school. He kept walking down the halls, looking left and right until he looked out of the window. It was the same girl he had met up with the other day. She was sitting down on the ground near a tree eating a small sandwich all alone. He decided to go visit her. Sasuke went outside and greeted her.

"Hey, you're that girl from the other day." Sasuke said as he walked towards her. "Why are you alone?" She noticed his presence but kept eating her sandwich. Apparently, she didn't talk to strangers. "You deaf or something?"

"U-um…gomenasai. I'm eating." The girl said politely.

"Ah…" Sasuke said in reply and sat down beside her. He sat down about two feet away from her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

After a long silence of her eating, Sasuke just watched her. He sighed and decided to start on his lunch as well.

After she was done, she brushed off the bread crumbs.

"Do…do you need anything?" She turned to him.

"Why are you alone?" Sasuke asked.

"This school…do you enjoy it?" The girl turned back to look at the ground as she leaned on the tree.

"No." Sasuke answered bluntly, continuing to eat.

"Well…I do." Hinata said quietly. "I remember…there were very precious people to me here…but…" She was afraid to continue.

"I'm listening." Sasuke said.

"Last year…I was away from school because of personal issues. So…" She trailed off again. "Now…this year…I met new faces. I couldn't recognize anybody…" She looked down at her hands. "You must feel…uncomfortable with me saying all this…" She said, realizing at all she just said.

"So that's why you're alone. Do you participate in any club activities?" Sasuke asked. She shook her head.

"I'm interested in the theater club though…" She mumbled. "Although…my heart is weak so…I can't do things that people normally do…"

"Do whatever you can." Sasuke replied. "Why not go to the theater club after school?"

"But…" The girl tried to come up with a good reason.

"Think about it." Sasuke said.

"Hey! There's a fight over there!"

"Really? Where?!"

"What is…that?" The girl asked as she stood up.

"Don't know." Sasuke said as he stood up with her. Sasuke ran towards the school parking lot with the girl following behind him.

There were two unfamiliar guys riding in motorcycles that were yelling and mocking the school.

"Hehe…this is awesome!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"Naruto, what's happening?" Sasuke asked.

"They're here for a fight, that's what." Naruto waved a finger in the air. "They're mocking our school and saying how shitty it is." A group of girls squealed as another girl decided to take the offensive and walked towards the guys with the motorcycles. "Heh, is she going to talk to them or something? That's never going to work." Naruto chuckled.

The girl had pink short hair with jade-emerald green eyes. She had a serious look on her face. The guys on the motorcycles stopped as she walked closer to them.

"How troublesome…" Sasuke said as he was about to take off his uniform jacket.

"Nani? You're going to help that girl?" Naruto asked rudely. The girl who followed Sasuke looked worried.

"Tch. Who else will help her?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't need to." A girl came up to him and said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"She's the best!"

"Just watch."

"I don't want to hurt you." The pink-haired girl said strictly. "Go away…or suffer the consequences. If you do, I won't have to report you to our school's principal. Are you asking for me to beat you up?"

"Fuck off!" One guy on the motorcycle shouted. The two guys on the motorcycles were furious and were planning to hit her. She took a deep breath and jumped. The pink-haired heroine kicked one guy in the face, knocking him off of his motorcycle. She gently jumped to the ground and quickly kicked upward at the other guy in the other motorcycle, also knocking him off of his motorcycle.

Both guys fell to the ground with their motorcycles somehow broken. The pink-haired heroine flipped her hair and didn't care to look back.

"Hehe…what is that?" Naruto asked in amusement.

* * *

"I heard she's a transfer student…" The girl that had been hanging with Sasuke all day said as they resumed to sitting under a big tree.

"She's like you…but she's popular with everyone." Sasuke said. "So I guess it's different for everyone."

"You're right…" The girl quietly said.

"Got to go." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"U-um…hai!" The girl stumbled up and bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu." Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata slightly smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said truthfully.

"Same here. Uchiha-san." She smiled again.

* * *

"Nani? Fake?" The pink-haired heroine tilted her head in confusion.

"Yup. There's no WAY a girl can beat up two strong guys." Naruto said confidently with Sasuke beside him. They were in the hallway. "The name's…Haruno Sakura, ne?"

"Yeah…" Sakura replied.

"You beat them up so you could get popular…of COURSE…that fight was fake." Naruto said smartly. "How did you do it? You paid them? Gave them jewelry? Tch. Any guy would kill for that!"

"You're lucky I don't believe in violence against other students." Sakura responded. Her guard was definitely on. "Don't make me fight you."

"You're so cute acting all tough." Naruto smirked. Sasuke took a few steps back, knowing there was trouble. "I bet you're scared to fight me."

"I would like this to be a lesson to you." Sakura replied. "So just come at me."

"Don't be so confident, Sakura-san." Naruto said confidently. He ran up to her and tried to punch her. She dodged it and kicked him down the hall.

"Don't bother me ever again." Sakura said and walked away.

* * *

"Third floor…old school building…" Sasuke muttered to himself, exactly heading where he was muttering. He finally arrived at his destination and saw Hyuuga Hinata stand right in front of the theater clubroom's door. She took a deep breath.

"U-um…hello...I…" Hinata said as she opened the door. But, she stopped half-way and stared into the clubroom. Sasuke was keeping a distance and saw her reaction. He was curious and went closer to her. Sasuke looked into the classroom and saw that it was full of boxes with stuff in it but no people. Sasuke was a little sad and put his hand on Hinata's head.

"U-Uchiha-san…" Hinata said, a little shocked. "You surprised me…why did you put your hand on my head?" Hinata said, trying to look up at his hand.

"It's nothing." Sasuke replied.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot." Sasuke said, lying down on the grass with his hands crossed under his head. They returned to the spot with the big tree. Apparently, those two liked that place. "The theater club was closed a while ago…probably when you were gone."

"I heard…not a lot of people were into theater." Hinata said, sitting next to him.

Ino saw the two and was about to greet Sasuke. But, she also saw a girl next to him. She blushed and turned away. Ino returned to running home.

"But, they're only closed. Someone can make the theater club again." Sasuke said.

"Like who…?" Hinata asked, looking down at her hands.

"Why don't you do it?" Sasuke said, sitting up and looking at her. "I guess I'll help."

"U-Uchiha-san…we just met. Why are you so polite?" Hinata said, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Don't know…" Sasuke replied. This was the first time he'd ever been nice to someone, too. Hinata blushed and smiled prettily.

* * *

It was the end of the day. Another day for Sasuke…he walked home, thinking about all the things that happened that day. He found a nice bench and watched the sunset. Sasuke yawned, thinking it would be best to go home since it was getting dark.

That Hinata girl had told him that she lived in a bakery near the town's park. It wasn't far from his house, so he could go there whenever he felt like it.

Yeah, he felt like it.

"Yo," Sasuke said as he entered the bakery. No one was in the bakery but he let himself in anyways. He saw trays of pastries and bread. He looked down on a particular tray.

"You like that? It's the special for the week." A girl about in middle school said, smiling. She was clasping her hands, thinking Sasuke would try some. "Please have one." She said.

Sasuke was thinking that she looked like Hinata's little sister since…they had the same eyes. The long hair resembled Hinata's but hers was dark brown.

"It's free." The girl sang happily. "Since it's a leftover I mean." She muttered the last part.

Sasuke shrugged and picked up the bread. He took a bite but stopped half-way. He then continued and started chewing with a brow raised.

"Is it good? Rice crackers in bread! Genius, ne?" The girl said happily.

"Sure…" Sasuke said, continuing to chew.

"Really? Yay!" The girl cheered. "I win! Mm…but you looked troubled. What's wrong?" She suddenly said, worried.

"I don't want to say anything…" Sasuke said, closing his eyes. The girl took a deep breath and got ready for the heat. "It's terrible." The girl was dramatically offended.

"It…it's terrible…?" The girl started panicking.

"The taste is weird and rice crackers don't go too well with bread…" Sasuke said bluntly. "No wonder it's a leftover." The young middle school girl began to cry. He turned to face her.

"Nani?" Sasuke muttered. "She's crying…"

"So..so…it was…a failure?" She said, crying.

"Wait a second…" Sasuke started.

"So of course there are leftovers?!" The girl covered her face with her hands and ran out of the bakery.

_Is that really her sister…? _Sasuke asked himself.

"You." Someone lightly kicked Sasuke in the back.

"N-nani?" Sasuke said, turning around.

"Making a young lady cry isn't the right thing for a gentleman to do." The guy who looked exactly like the girl who just ran out of the bakery said. He also had dark brown hair. His eyes were also pearled but…they had a menacing look in them. "You should have complimented her bread." The guy said. "Yes…the truth hurts. But…to say it so bluntly is…an offense." He said, his eyes glaring deep into Sasuke's soul. "You better compliment her, next time. Or I'll kill you…personally. Eh? That uniform…it's the same as my cousin's." The guy said, pointing to his uniform. "Are you Hinata-sama's…friend?"

* * *

"Hn. I see." The guy said, uninterestedly.

"Gomen, ne? I didn't mean to cry in front of you, especially when you're Onee-chan's friend." The brown-haired girl smiled apologetically. The three were sitting at a table that was in their real home. The bakery was downstairs and their actually home was upstairs.

"Doesn't matter, Hanabi. He looks like an idiot, so whatever." The guy said, glaring at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't say that…especially to Onee-chan's friend, Neji-niisan!" Hanabi said defensively.

_This guy…is pissing me off. _Sasuke said, trying to keep his serious expression.

"Well…at least Hinata-sama made a friend." Neji said as he stopped glaring at Sasuke.

Speaking of Hinata, he saw Hinata in the kitchen, washing some dishes.

"A guy friend, too!" Hanabi said happily.

"He's a guy?" Neji said, looking at Sasuke closely.

_Damn this guy…! _Sasuke thought angrily. Hanabi smirked.

"Her boyfriend?" Hanabi asked.

"Tch. She would never like a wimpy guy like him." Neji said coldly. "Just go home."

"Then…" Sasuke stood up.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked suddenly. "Leaving without saying good-bye to Hinata-sama? Hn. How rude. Although…I don't think she'll like you anyways." He said, crossing his arms. Sasuke inwardly sighed and sat back down.

"It's nice to see you, Uchiha-san." Hinata greeted as she came into the room. She had a tray of tea and snacks in her hands. She smiled and sat down.

"What's with that face?" Neji asked, raising a brow.

"I was thinking maybe…I shouldn't be here…" Sasuke said. Neji smirked.

"We're bonding, Hinata-sama." Neji said to Hinata.

"Eh…we haven't heard your name yet!" Hanabi pointed out as Hinata set out the tea for everyone.

"He's Uchiha-san." Hinata replied. "Uchiha Sasuke-san."

"Weird name." Neji said as he sipped his tea.

"I won't change it even if you criticized it." Sasuke replied harshly.

After a few conversations here and there, they all started eating. At one time, they all chuckled. Even Sasuke and Neji chuckled.

After dinner, Sasuke decided to go home, now.

"Arigato…I know how to get home." Sasuke said as he walked out with Hinata.

"Y-your family must be worried about you being out so late…" Hinata said worriedly. She waved him good-bye as he crossed the street and headed towards home.

_Weird family…but, they're happy. _Sasuke said to himself as he entered his house. He took off his shoes and entered the dark house. He turned on the lights and found his brother, sitting in a corner. He was probably drunk again. His long black bangs covered his facial expression. Sasuke sighed.

"Yo…Itachi…wake up. Go to sleep in your bed." Sasuke said, leaning down and shaking his brother's shoulder. He finally woke up.

"…hi…" Itachi drowsily said. Sasuke twitched. "Did I trouble you, Sasuke-kun?" He asked. Sasuke stood up and ran out the door.

Sasuke lived with his brother. His mother and father died in a car accident when Sasuke was only in elementary school. He couldn't live by himself, so he lived with Itachi.

Of course…the accident also affected Itachi.

Itachi started drinking and gambling. He gave up on work.

Sasuke kept running until he was tired and stopped to catch his breath. He noticed the bakery and walked towards it, staring at it.

"If you want," A voice startled him. Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata, "I'll take you…to a place where dreams come true." Hinata said, clasping her hands in front of her.

Everything…was starting to have colors.

**Mshinata: **YAY! I liked how this turned out. Please tell me if I should continue it! Reviews would be lovely. –Smiles-


	2. Faded Colors

**Mshinata: **Must…update! –Twitch-

**Sasuke: **-sighs- Been watching _Kanon?_

**Mshinata: **-cough- Maybe.

**Sasuke: Mshinata **does not own Naruto or Clannad. If she did, she wouldn't have been banned from YouTube.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the indigo-haired girl named Hinata stood there with her hand out to him. She said she would take him to a place where wishes came true. Was this real?

The light from the street lights shown below her, making her seem so magnificent.

His mouth slightly parted from the view, trying to find an answer. He didn't know what to say. This was…too sudden…too…strange.

The wind blew through the dark night as his dark black bangs swayed in the wind with the trees.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata said normally again, "are you here to buy something from the bakery? It's closed." Hinata said casually, slightly smiling at him. His mouth parted again. She was just acting so strange to him and yet now she acted so casual. What was wrong? "Or…did you leave something behind?"

"Iie. I was just…taking a walk to clear my thoughts." Sasuke said, running his hand through his hair. Had he been just seeing and hearing things about Hinata just now? "Say…what were you talking about just now?" He asked, trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

"The lines were from a play." Hinata blinked. "I hope to be in it when the theater club is up and running again." Sasuke sighed from relief. So…it was all just a misunderstanding.

There was no place where wishes could come true. Sasuke knew that much. And yet…this girl somehow sparked some hope left in his heart.

"I see…" Sasuke replied quietly.

"This is where I always come…to clear my thoughts." Hinata said, looking around the place near the bakery. There were Sakura trees all around there. It seemed like a park. "I guess you were sort of like my audience, ne?"

"So…you _were_ thinking about that. In that case, you're going to get the theater club up and running again?" Sasuke asked.

"U-um…" She blushed from embarrassment. "I m-might…"

"Hn. Good." He slightly smiled. He seemed sort of relieved.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets to school. Today, he didn't seem so depressed and tired…surprisingly after getting home at such a late hour. He was too busy talking to Hinata.

"Sasuke! Move!" He heard Temari's voice from behind.

"Nani-" Before he could say anything else, there came Temari riding in with her motorcycle and crashing into him. He flew to the ground with a slight pain in his right foot and a little pain in his back. He sat up straight and rubbed his head.

Temari fell off her motorcycle. Luckily, the motorcycle stopped on its own instead of driving off. She fell to the ground and slightly twitched at the pain in her right arm.

"Damn!" She cussed. "Next time, move when I say to move!" She glared at Sasuke.

"Tch…you shouldn't be riding a dangerous thing to school anyways!" Sasuke said, obviously irritated. "I actually want to live, you know!"

"Tch." Temari averted his gaze. After a few seconds, she started laughing. He raised a brow at her. "You know I can't drive that well." She scratched the back of her head. He sweat dropped. She stood up and set her motorcycle straight again. "Yosh, I'm all set. No worries, Sasuke. I don't have to punish you this time."

"Aren't you the one, going around and driving into people?" Sasuke said, still sitting on the ground. Before the two could start an argument again, she laughed and drove off. He sighed.

"Sabaku Temari, ne?" Naruto suddenly appeared beside his best friend as he got up from the ground. "Not really your type."

"Wow…you actually are going to school, today." Sasuke said.

"Hm. I want to settle something first," Naruto smirked. "To that Haruno girl."

* * *

The pink-haired heroine stood there in the hallways again with Naruto and Sasuke. Except this time, the halls were empty and there were no witnesses.

"You don't ever give up, now do you?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I went easy on you last time! I'm going to be serious to a girl for the first time because of you!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke stood by him but looked the other way, hoping he would get out of this situation quick.

_You were serious last time, baka. _Sasuke inwardly sighed. Sakura sighed.

"I suggest you to stop playing these stupid games." She said. "Unless…you want to end up having to get surgery in unmentionable places." Naruto twitched but then smirked.

"Heh. I like you Sakura-san. But…I wonder…if _you_ have to end up in the hospital." Naruto said, taking his stance.

"Idiot." Sakura muttered under her breath. She looked over to Sasuke. "You be a bystander, so that this will be only for self-defense."

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

"Yosh," Sakura replied, returning to look at Naruto, "so…what am I supposed to do? You want me to break one of your legs?"

"You're a girl! It's impossible!" Naruto yelled, pointing at her. "Stop playing with me and come at me!" Naruto said and threw a punch at her. She ducked to the ground, reading his every move and kicked him over, ahem…150 times.

"Wow…this is just like a fighting Anime." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, ne? Open up the dust chute!" Sakura said as she continued to kick him.

"Right." He said as he opened the dust chute. Sakura jumped up and kicked him down the dust chute. Naruto was lucky enough to grab hold of the edges of the dust chute for him to barely sit on it.

"Please, no!" Naruto cried for help as Sakura and Sasuke stood there, watching him in agony.

"You'll fall through the dust chute if I remove these fingers. Hm…interesting." Sakura said as she removed one finger by one. Naruto cried for his life as he fell through the dust chute. "I…I think I hurt him a little bit too much." Sakura said changing her character into someone worried. At first Sasuke thought that was an act, but he knew it was sincere since she really did look worried.

"No worries. He's an idiot. He'll fall through." Sasuke said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I hate you, Sakura! You will die!" Naruto shouted loudly through the dust chute. Sakura continued to look worried.

"Why won't this end…?" Sakura asked with a hurt look on her face as she walked away. "But…Naruto is stress-relieving." She warmly smiled and continued to walk away.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he continued to walk down the hallways. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. He slept late last night. He couldn't help it. He wanted to find a good place to sleep, so he turned around a few corners and found the library. There was barely anybody in there, so why not? He walked in without permission and looked around the place.

There _really _wasn't anybody there, not even the librarian.

He walked out far into the back of the library where a few tables were there. He decided to sleep there since well…just in case anybody even _bothered _to go look for him.

"Eh?!" Sasuke shouted as he found a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns, sitting on the floor. She had no shoes on and had a spacey look on her face. Although…there were piles and piles of books surrounding her. She ignored his existence completely and took some scissors. She was about to cut out a page from a library book.

"Hey!" Sasuke tried to stop her. She finally noticed him and looked up to him with a confused look. "It's the library's book, so don't damage it." She just slowly blinked at him…still confused. He inwardly sighed and looked at all the books that were all over the floor. She was reading advanced books. "Hm…reading such hard stuff, eh? Skipping class as well? Where are your shoes…?" She ignored him and grabbed a bento that was beside her. She opened it with a slight smile.

"It's homemade." She said quietly.

"Eh?" He raised a brow.

"I think it's my best cooking." She said, pointing to the bento.

"Hey…I don't think food's allowed in the library…" He muttered.

"Do you want to try some?" She smiled warmly. He inwardly sighed. There was just nothing she would listen to.

"Fine. I have to be polite I guess." He said as he sat down on his knees.

"Eh?" She said as she took a closer look at his face.

"Nani?" Sasuke replied.

"Is it okay…if I only have one pair of chopsticks?" She asked. He inwardly sighed again. This girl was…really weird. He picked up some sushi and plopped it into his mouth.

"Not bad." He said as he stood up. She gasped from happiness…not dramatically but very quietly. "Make sure you clean up your mess before you get the books dirty." She didn't reply to him but just looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Ja ne." She just said. He raised a brow.

* * *

"Ah! That's TenTen." Ino said, happily replying to Sasuke's question.

"TenTen?" He asked, raising a brow.

"There's always rumors going around about her…she doesn't have a last name. When she entered this high school, she was only entered with a first name and no last. I can't even believe the school accepted that. Anyways, she's a genius who always goes to the national exams to compete with other geniuses." Ino said, waving a finger in the air. He was sitting in his homeroom desk as Ino explained everything. "I guess you can say that she's so smart that she doesn't need to go to class. And you know what's weird? The school's fine with that. She's quite popular and she might not even know it!"

"A genius, eh?" Sasuke muttered to himself. "I guess geniuses are always weird."

"So are you calling yourself weird, Uchiha-kun?" Ino slyly grinned, knocking his head with her knuckles. He twitched.

"I almost forgot." He snapped out of his thoughts. "Your sister…she's starting to get on my nerves."

"Eh? What's wrong with Onee-chan?" Ino blinked.

"Do you know how she comes to school? She comes on her bi-" Sasuke started.

"Sasuke!" Temari slammed the door open again. It seemed as if that was her dramatic entrance every time. She threw another book at him but he dodged it. The book flew out of the window to who knows where.

"Come with me." She said to his face with dark eyes. She pulled his arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Um… "Bi"? What's that?" Ino asked herself.

"Do you know what you were ABOUT to say?!" Temari said, scolding him in the hallway.

"Um…that you ride a bi-" He started again. She covered his mouth with her eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Bikes aren't allowed on school grounds!" Temari whispered loudly.

He returned to his desk in his classroom after a scolding from Temari and sighed.

"What did Onee-chan want, Uchiha-kun?" Ino asked curiously.

"Well…" Sasuke stood up, "Your sister is bi." He announced. Apparently, Sasuke said it too loud. Everyone in the classroom started whispering and started panicking. Temari Sabaku…was…bi?! One of the class representatives was bi?!

"Um… "Bi," Uchiha-kun?" Ino blinked.

"So she's…into guys…and girls?!" One guy whispered.

"Is that why she's so rough?" Another guy asked.

Ino finally got it and started to blush furiously. Temari ran into the room again and dragged Sasuke out of the classroom.

"Teme…" Temari started to threaten.

"Onee-chan…why…why didn't you tell me?" Ino said, walking up to her in the hallway. She started to sniff and was about to cry.

"You'd rather believe this baka than your own sister?!" Temari asked, irritated. "I was talking about my bike! My bike!" Ino turned around dramatically and started to dab her tears with her handkerchief.

* * *

Sasuke, once again, came out into the school's courtyard. There, he found a certain indigo-haired girl sitting on a bench with a broom in her hands. Her expression was hard to decipher.

"What's up?" Sasuke said, walking towards her. Hinata looked up to him. "Ah…I hate cleaning duty." He inwardly sighed. He looked around the courtyard and found no one but her. "Where's everyone else?" She didn't answer but looked down at the ground. "Hyuuga…tell me what's wrong."

"You…you don't have to worry." Hinata faintly smiled as she looked up to him again. "I-I'm almost done so…please wait for me up in the theater club room." She stood up.

* * *

"Alright." Sasuke said, setting a piece of paper on the desk. "You need members for a club, obviously. So…make a flier for recruiting members." He said as the two were sitting at two desks across from each other.

"H-hai." Hinata said in a better mood. She took the piece of paper and took out her pen. She started to scribble and write on it. "Is this alright?" She said, holding up the flier.

"Hn. A lot of descriptions…and words…it needs some sort of picture…or more…I don't know…excitement." He said, examining the paper.

"A-ah…hai." She obediently obliged and looked at the flier again. She began to work on the flier again with all her strength.

"How about putting on there… "The prettiest girl will be there"?" Sasuke suggested.

"E-eh?!" Hinata blushed from embarrassment. "You can't say that about m-me!" She exclaimed.

"Why? Bakas will come rushing through the door." He said bluntly.

"The t-theater club n-needs serious c-club members!" She began to stutter. "I'm s-starting to d-doubt that I can b-be president…"

"I'm not that interested in theater. I'm only helping." He said, crossing his arms.

"Eh? So…so you won't join it?" She asked, a little disappointed.

"Be confident for once. You won't get anywhere with such an unconfident attitude." He said. "How will you perform that play that you wanted to do?" He raised a brow.

"I…I…don't know." She said truthfully.

"Anyways, the flier's okay…I guess." He said.

"Arigato Uchiha-san…for helping me." She said.

"Hn." He responded, slightly smiling.

* * *

Sasuke posted the last flier on the bulletin board of the school.

"Theater club, teme?" Naruto asked, looking at the flier. He tilted his head to the side a bit. "Since when have you liked clubs?"

"Where have you been all day?" Sasuke asked.

"Pumping myself up for Haruno Sakura." Naruto said proudly. "For you to join a club is well…surprising. You said you didn't want to interact with other people…especially girls." Sasuke twitched. "Well…you better tell me why later, okay?" He smiled nervously. "Well…Ja ne!" And Naruto walked away. Sasuke just glared daggers at his back.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata suddenly said. Sasuke turned around, surprised to see Hinata behind him, "You…dislike…clubs?"

"Iie. It's nothing. That Naruto just says things that are nonsense. Don't worry." He said, reassuring her.

* * *

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked as she was cleaning the front porch of the bakery with her broom.

"Yo," Sasuke made a curt wave, "I thought I would drop by."

"That's…very nice of you, Uchiha-san." She said cheerfully. The two went to go sit in a nearby bench in the nearby park. "You know…about today…it kind of made me sad."

"Eh? About me criticizing the fliers? Don't worry about it. I'm just…me." He said.

"Iie. It's not that." She shook her head. "Everyone…in the class had cleaning duty today, so I wasn't alone. I guess I was…d-daydreaming and everyone was gone when I snapped out of it." She said nervously, her fingers playing with the edge of her skirt. Sasuke just looked at her. "I'm…a klutz. Everyone sometimes pulls a prank on me, but I'm used to it I guess." She weakly smiled. "But, for you to come here to the bakery without any warning is just…comforting."

"Since we're…opening up," He started, "Naruto and I used to play sports."

"R-really? That's amazing. I could never do that." She said happily.

"Of course…we both joined the basketball team." He said, standing up. "But for personal reasons, I quit."

"Was there a problem…?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"Let's just say…I did it for a good reason." He answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"So…you wouldn't mind playing it for fun?" She asked interestedly.

"I wouldn't." He answered, looking back at her.

"Then…can I go against you tomorrow at school?" She asked.

"Nani?" He looked at her.

"I like basketball. It's such a fun sport." She smiled. "Neji-niisan loves it very much…I used to watch him all the time." She fiddled with her fingers.

"No, I…never mind." He shook his head. "After school in the courtyard, then."

* * *

The next day was a rainy day. The clouds were darkening and it seemed like it was going to rain. There was nothing better to do…on a day that Naruto and Sasuke were skipping class, again. Sasuke came over to Naruto's apartment as usual. Naruto was napping on his small bed and Sasuke was reading a book.

"_So…you wouldn't mind playing it for fun?" Hinata asked interestedly._

The words that came out of her mouth kept repeating itself in Sasuke's mind. There was just…something bothering him.

"Skipping class on a rainy day…that's what we usual do, ne?" Naruto asked as he woke up.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. He kept looking out of his window. His heart was unsettled and his brain was jumbled with confusion and uncertainty.

After a while, Sasuke was irritated and looked out of the window again.

"Eh? Why are you looking out of the window every now and then? Is rain really that interesting?" Naruto asked, still lying on his bed.

"I'll return your umbrella as soon as I can." Sasuke said as he stood up.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets to school with the umbrella over his head. It really did start to rain. He kind of hoped it wouldn't.

"It's raining so…it's impossible…" He muttered under his breath, quickening his pace.

He ran with the umbrella to the school's outdoor basketball court. And there…he found Hyuuga Hinata standing in the rain with a basketball in her arms. And most importantly, she had no umbrella.

"Hyuuga! Are you crazy?!" He ran towards her, dropping his umbrella on the way. He took off his uniform jacket and put it on Hinata.

"Uchiha-san," She said, relieved, "You…came."

"I wouldn't have come if I knew you weren't going to be here!" He scolded her.

"But…you came to check if I was here." She said. "I wonder why…your kindness is always towards me." She said, holding the basketball in her hands. "Now I wonder how good you are with basketball."

"It's raining…you can get sick." He said, quieting his tone down a bit.

"I want to see you play." She smiled. "I wonder what it's like for you to play sports." He inwardly sighed as he took the ball from her. Her smile widened. He dribbled the ball around and was about to shoot it when the ball dropped to the ground. Her smiled faded from her face. He collapsed to the ground.

"I can't…use my right shoulder like normal people do." Sasuke muttered his hands on the wet ground. Hinata's eyes widened. "I…I fought…with my brother. We both hurt each other, but I think…I was affected the most. I can't move my right arm up that far to shoot a basket." She gasped from fear. "That's why…I quit." Hinata's eyes widened as she started taking steps away from him.

"I…gomen…asai." She said slowly as she continued to back away. Sasuke stood up, scared of what was going to happen next. "I…make you…suffer…so much…" She said. He finally noticed that her face was flushed. She completely collapsed to the ground. He panicked and ran to her side. He held her in his arms, trying to make her comfortable.

The colors…please don't let them go away.

**Mshinata: **Please give me awesome reviews! –sparkly eyes-


End file.
